Koenma's Cousin
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Koenma's got a demon cousin and she's coming to Tokyo. She's got a grudge against Yoko and a damaged memory. Please Review.


Koenma's cousin is coming to Tokyo. She hasn't always been the greatest or nicest girl you'll ever meet. That might be because she's half demon and half spirit thing. Her mother had been the black sheep of the family and Koenma's aunt. She fell under the control of a demon and got herself pregnant. Kyoko was the outcome. She didn't come around very often and traveled demon world but, when she did come to the human world, she'd stay for a few months. She was going to spirit world first, then, to the human world to find this famous Yusuke Urameshi. Kyoko had white hair, like Keiko's, blue eyes, and she had a slender figure. She wore a gold circlet on her head and it went to mid forehead, three gold bracelets on her right wrist, went barefoot, and three gold anklets on her left ankle. She wore a white dress, it was like a halter top dress, and it stopped at mid calve. One other strange thing about Kyoko is that she has white wings, like bird wings. Kyoko went to spirit world and was in the old videos department. She found one that said Rescue Yukina. Yukina had been one of Kyoko's friends and she wanted to see the video. She put it in and watched it. So, Yukina was Hiei's sister. Interesting. Someone came up behind her and it was an orge. He dragged her away.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyoko.

"Taking you to Koenma," replied the orge.

"That little toddler!" yelled Kyoko.

The orge came into a room and put Kyoko in front of Koenma. He went to Koenma's side. She was dusting herself off. Koenma only looked at her.

"Hey Koenma," said Kyoko.

"Sir, you know her?" asked the orge.

"She is my cousin and doesn't stop by much," replied Koenma.

"I'm going by the human world to see if I can beat Yusuke Urameshi," replied Kyoko.

"You will die trying. I will get Botan to help you however. She will make sure you don't get killed," replied Koenma.

"I can fly myself," replied Kyoko.

As he had said Botan showed Kyoko to Yusuke. Well, Botan really just pointed out his school. Kyoko thanked her and waited. Her wings were spread wide and she stood on the school. She saw Yusuke and some other guy leave late. Botan had gone to go tell Kurama that Yusuke might need his help after school. Kyoko stood by the gates and her wings were around her. So it looked like a coat. She turned towards Yusuke and he stopped.

"Yusuke Urameshi right?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah," replied Yusuke.

"Hello I'm here too," said the other guy.

"I only want him," said Kyoko, "I'll meet you in the schoolyard."

"Urameshi. You're not seriously going to fight this girl. Are you?" asked the guy.

"If she wants to fight then I will," said Yusuke.

"Do you think that because I'm a girl I can't fight?" asked Kyoko, anger in her voice.

"Yeah," replied the guy.

"Yusuke are you coming?" asked Kyoko, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah," replied Yusuke.

They went to the schoolyard and Kuwabara walked behind them. Kyoko stopped about two yards in. Yusuke stopped a yard away from her. Kuwabara was behind Yusuke. Kyoko was trying not to expose herself and had to yell to be heard by Yusuke.

"Does he know? About spirit world?" yelled Kyoko.

"Yeah I do!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Then there's no need to hide," replied Kyoko.

She unfurled her wings and flew into the air. She hovered there. Yusuke used the shot gun to get a good chance at hitting her. Kyoko had some trouble avoiding it but, nothing really hard. She used a power of hers and attacked Yusuke. He was propelled forward, stumbled, and turned around. It appeared to him as if the attack had come out of no where.

"What was that?" asked Yusuke.

"My power," answered Kyoko, above him.

"What?"

"My power is control over light and darkness. So it would make sense that twilight would be the hour I'm at my strongest."

"Who are you?" asked Yusuke, as he got knocked off his feet.

A shadow came at him and he thought it was going to crush him. That is until a plant pulled Kyoko towards the ground. She lost her concentration and the shadow disipated. Her wings were flailing to keep herself up but, she ended up being dragged to the ground anyway. She hit the ground in front of Kurama. She looked like she was unconsious but, no one could really tell. She slightly lifted herself up and looked up.

"Yoko," she said.

Then she passed out. Yusuke had no idea what to do with her and Botan said the Koenma wanted her alive. She also said she didn't know why. Botan said she'd have to take her back. Botan put Kyoko on her orr and flew off. Kyoko woke up in a white room on a bed. She went outside and quickly found Koenma.

"I'm going back to the human world," said Kyoko.

"Do as you wish," said Koenma.

Kyoko did go back to the human world and she found Yusuke, again. Only this time she came in a crowd of people. Yusuke and the other guy were together again. She had her wings around her and the people she walked threw gawked at her. The guys wanted her and the girls envied her. She walked straight up to Yusuke. He was tense.

"Where can I find Yoko?" asked Kyoko.

"You mean Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"Yoko. Where is he?"

"Why?"

"I just need to find him."

"Ask Botan."

"Fine," said Kyoko, walking away.

She went around the corner and flew off. She didn't find Botan but, recognized the uniforms some kids were wearing. They were the same as the one Kurama had been wearing. She furled her wings and went inside. The floors were cold but, she endured it. School was out for the day and she sensed Kurama's energy. Kyoko recieved the same reaction from the students here as she had from the previous school. She found Kurama's door and heard voices.

**Review! Please.**


End file.
